Tempered Steel
by SpinxOfMagosi
Summary: Set in the ruins of Vancouver. The last of the Assassins took shelter in one of the few Canadian Vaults after their remaining forces were routed by the Templars. Now young Helene Radigan must learn for herself what it means to be an Assassin as she struggles to survive the uncaring wasteland. Fallout/Assassin's Creed crossover.
1. Introduction

_War._

_War never changes._

_In the year 2067, following over a decade of political tension, the United States of America began to annex Canada and take their resources. The process would take another decade. Rioters protested on the streets while rebel forces waged guerrilla warfare wherever they could. American soldiers were instructed to shoot Canadian protesters on sight, forcing the rebels to be much more careful in their strategies. _

_Leading these rebels was a man by the name of Guy Dumont. He travelled from his home in Montreal to the coast of British Columbia, gathering followers and striking against American troopers wherever he could. Few records exist of Guy Dumont. In what photographs there are of him, his face is obscured by a hood. He called his followers the Assassins, and it was under his leadership that the Assassins were able to destroy the Alaska Pipeline in 2072. But America responded by sending even greater military force to the annexed Canada. The Assassins were ambushed and slaughtered by the superior fire-power of a strike-force lead by Captain Roger Maxson. Guy Dumont and his pregnant wife were forced to flee. Using fake identities they took shelter in Vault 119, located in the heart of Vancouver._

_On October 23, 2077, the great nations of China and America scarred the face of the Earth forever in a hail of nuclear missiles._

_On November 16, 2250, Vault 119 opened for the first time and cautious Vault Dwellers took their first steps into the blasted remains of the city. But they would soon learn that even after two centuries, war never changes._


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE  
**_"My part is played. The Brotherhood is not so weak that my death will stop its work."_

It was all Helene Radigan could do to avoid getting trampled in the flurry of activity that was Vault 119. At Vault-mandated dinner-time yesterday, the Overseer had proudly announced over the intercom that the radiation levels outside had fallen to acceptable levels. Which meant that it was finally safe to go outside.

It was what everyone had been waiting for but never thought would happen in their lifetime. Everyone was excited. That evening and all of the next morning had been devoted to preparations. No one knew what was outside, so they had to be ready for anything. Technicians scurried about, preparing radiation gear, re-programing Pip-Boys to act as sensors, putting together survival kits. The Overseer's advisors and the smartest minds in the Vault poured over pre-War maps, comparing them against simulated maps of what the surrounding area _could_ look like and debating how best to prepare for it. The first batch of explorers, hand-selected by the Overseer herself, was being run through weapons drills by non-essential security staff: laser and 10mm pistols, knives and batons, effective armour use. Helene's uncle, Thomas, had been recruited for his skills as a medic – Normally, he was an aid in the Doctor's office. Her mother, Monique, was part of the operation too. Sort of. She was at the controls in the door room. She'd be staying inside, but it was still an important job. Of course, Helene herself couldn't go. She had to stay behind and _go to class._

It was noon. After Lunch Time, the first group of explorers would take the first steps outside Vault 119 in two centuries. Helene could barely focus on her math homework, and neither could any of her peers. The classroom buzzed with conversations, students turning their chairs away from their desks to face each other and argue about what was waiting outside. Mr. Fischig had given up on restoring order to the class hours ago.

Finally, a series of three low tones crackled over the intercom and the entire classroom fell silent. All eyes turned to the dusty brown speaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Overseer said, her voice distorted by static, "the time is now 12:25. In exactly five minutes, the door to the Vault will open for the first time in exactly one hundred and seventy-three years. Space in the door room and observation deck is limited, so Vault citizens are encouraged to join the First Exploration Team in spirit instead of body. At 12:30, when the door opens, First Exploration Team Captain, Richard Blaire, will broadcast his findings over the intercom. We have no idea what's out there, but whatever we find will make history. It's important that we treat that history in a respectful and dignified fashion. Do not riot or flood into the hallways to see what is or isn't happening. Stay with your friends, families and class-mates and experience this wondrous event together. This is Overseer Sarah Johanson, telling you to keep listening for more information."

The series of three tones played again, and the intercom fell silent. Immediately after, the classroom erupted into excited conversation once more. Lidia Blaire, Richard Blaire's oldest daughter, beamed with pride and ego as her friends crowded around her to tell her how amazing it was that her father got to lead the Exploration Team.

The five minutes dragged by, even with the overwhelming atmosphere of excitement. Helene attempted to go back to her homework, only to be distracted by a conversation about what wildlife the exploration team might run into.

"Dogs," said Jimmy Falhone, decisively. "Mutated dogs."  
"What?" asked Linda Price, who'd previously speculated giant mutant scorpions.  
"Well, think about it," Jimmy shrugged. "Ever since humans first ran into a wolf who decided 'gee, the meat those cave-men are cooking over that fire sure does smell nice!', we bred the heck out of them. And then what happened when everyone went to their vaults? The dogs all got left behind. But not all of them would have died in the radiation. And since they're already so mutable,"  
"Hah. Mutt-able," interjected Larry Stevens.  
"And since they're all so mutable," Jimmy continued, punching Larry in the shoulder, "the nuclear radiation would mutate them so much that they wouldn't even look like dogs!"  
"So the Outside is filled with giant dogs with antlers who walk on their hind legs?" Larry scoffed, earning a few laughs.  
"Maybe!" Jimmy grinned.

Before the dog theory could be expanded on any further, three low chimes filled the air once again. The sudden silence that followed was just as stunning to Helene as it had been the first time.

"This is Captain Richard Blaire of the First Vault 119 Exploration Team. I am standing at the top of the ramp with my team of five of Vault 119's finest. Doctor Monique Radigan is at the door controls. In thirty seconds, she will enter the code, pull the lever, and the door will slide back. I think I speak for everyone – the First Exploration Team, everyone monitoring the mission, the entire Vault – when I say that I'm almost overwhelmed with excitement. It's such an honour to be one of the first to breath the unfiltered air for the first time, to set foot on uncemented floor. Doctor Radigan has started entering the code into the console. In ten seconds, the door will open." Captain Blaire's words were underscored by the muffled, beating wail of a siren somewhere in the door room. "The mechanics are engaging the door now. It's so huge. A giant gear. I could stand by the centre with my arms stretched as far as I can reach and still not come close to touching either end. The door is being pulled away from the wall. Now it's rolling away to the side. The entrance is unbarred. We're moving out."

Footsteps could be faintly heard over the intercom as the entire class sat in rapt attention.

"I can see a hallway," continued Captain Blaire. "Yes. A hallway. It's short. There's so much dust. The walls and floor are caked in it. We're kicking up clouds of it with each step. There's stairs at the end. I can't see how high they go up from here. We're going up the stairs now."

For a long time, all that could be heard over the intercom was the faint sound of footsteps and the crackling of static. The classroom was deathly silent – some students were even holding their breath.

"We're reaching the top of the stairs. They go right up to the ceiling – the only exit is a trap door. It's locked by three latches on this side, and there's a small computer with a slot the shape of a Pip-Boy. Larson, get this door open." Another pause. "Larson is fitting her Pip-Boy into the slot. It fits perfectly. It must be the key – I just heard a lock disengage. Open it up, Larson." A far-off creaking sound, and a barely intelligible voice grunting "ugh. It's rusted shut." Then, "it's open. I can see light - rays of light. They're like liquid gold. I'm going through the trap door now." Yet another pause. A cry of surprise, a gasped "what?" and the sound of weapons being brought to bear. A voice, male and unintelligible.

"I am Captain Richard Blaire of Vault 119. We come in pe-" Crackling, static-filled silence and the unintelligible voice interrupted Captain Blaire. The awe-struck silence of the classroom had suddenly and abruptly changed to ashen-faced terror. Some students exchanged nervous glances with each other, but most were transfixed, their eyes locked on the speaker.

"We come in peace," repeated Captain Blaire. "This is a momentous day for Vault 119 and I don't want it to end in bloodshed. But I am prepared for it to. If you threaten the safety of this vault I will be forced to take measures to defend it." Pause. "Studying it?" Pause. "I refuse to be bullied by men who won't show their faces. Who are you?" Pause. "I've never heard of a Brotherhoo-"

Captain Blaire's voice was cut off by the muted sound of laser fire. A scream filled the air, and was abruptly cut off.

"This is Overseer Sarah Johanson." The Overseer was clearly trying to keep her voice from shaking. "We anticipated meeting with hostile forces. Do not worry. We are prepared to defend ourselves. The full force of our Security team, including the three combat-capable Mister Handys, is in the door room and Doctor Monique Radigan is closing the door as I speak. You are in no danger, but all citizens and non-essential staff are instructed to return to their homes immediately. I will keep you all updated as best you can. Remember, this Vault has withstood the Great War. It will withstand this."

Three low tones sounded, and then the classroom was plunged into silence. Only Lidia Blaire's muffled sobs broke it as the class sat in stunned horror. It took a full, painfully long minute for Mr. Fischig to compose himself, stand, and address the class.

"O-okay," he said. "Okay. You all heard the Overseer. Class is dismissed for the day. No homework. Jesus Christ. Go back to your homes. Go be with your families. Come on, Lidia. Let's go find your brother and sister."

Helene stood numbly, shoving her books and pencils into her backpack without much care. Whether or not a few pages got bent was far from her chief concerns right now.

Uncle Thomas had been part of the First Exploration Team.  
The Overseer had locked them out.  
What happened to him?  
Was he dead?

The thoughts spun around and around her head like a broken holotape, repeating on a constant loop. Helene was barely aware of where she was going; only returning to her home by sheer force of habit. She leaned in for the retinal scan without really registering the act, and stepped through the door without bothering to check her surroundings.

The door closed behind her, and a blade was pressed to her neck.

Suddenly very aware of where she was, Helene froze. With slow, shallow breaths she turned her head as far as she could to look over her shoulder.

"I could have killed you. Just like that," her father said as he removed the blade. It slid back into the compartment under his Pip-Boy with a soft ringing noise. "You need to be aware of your surroundings at all times, Helene. Even when the worst seems to be happening. _Especially_ when the worst seems to be happening." He stepped out from behind the door, walking into the room and turning to face her.

In all honesty, Helene was more annoyed than scared by this. It happened all the time. As long as she could remember, her life had been a never-ending cycle of going to class, coming home and rushing through her homework. As soon as she was finished, she was dragged off by her mother, her father, her uncle or some mix of the three. Her mother, Monique, one of the head technicians in charge of maintaining the nuclear reactors that powered the Vault, taught her lessons in geography. Specifically, how to identify radioactive locations long before walking in to them. Uncle Thomas taught her how to treat major and minor injuries. Most of it was theoretic. Studying diagrams, watching him work on patients. When he and her mother worked with her, Helene learned how to identify and treat radiation sickness. Her father Sebastian, a lieutenant in Vault Security, took her out long after Lights Out and taught her how to survive. It was a mix of weapons training and stealth lessons. A lot of the weapons training was small arms and sniping practice, but most of it was with the special Pip-Boy extension he and Monique made for her. It was a piece of hollowed-out metal that clamped magnetically to the metal clasp on the PibBoy armband. Two simple levers attached just-so, self-functioning even if the Pip-Boy itself couldn't work. A very particular flex of her wrist would cause the levers to contract and push out a spring-loaded, four inch steel blade to slide out. Sebastian spent countless nights teaching Helene how to use it, until it got to the point that she could spar with it satisfactorily – although she almost always lost. When he wasn't teaching her how to use a weapon or making her fire blank shots at targets again and again, Sebastian would create obstacle courses and mazes in the atrium and have Helene navigate them. Sometimes he would let her get an advance look at them, and sometimes he would blindfold her and lead her to some spot and then leave her without direction. Sometimes she was on her own, sometimes her father and uncle would prowl through the maze and turn it into a game of cat and mouse.

It was an exhausting regimen, and many times Helene had demanded – with varying levels of frustration – to know why she was doing any of this. Each time she was told that she would learn someday. That someday had yet to come. And it probably wasn't today, either.

Helene stared up at her father. Despite his little test, there was something reassuring about his closeness; some source of comfort in his salt-and-pepper hair and the unshaved rough stubble of his chin. They shared the same green eyes, and most people insisted they had the same slightly-pointed facial structure. His hands were calloused from a lifetime of handling weapons, and his Vault 119 jumpsuit was worn from years of hard work. Right now, though, he was wearing his Vault Security armour over it. The plasticized padding turned him into something of an imposing figure, but Helene couldn't help but nervously wonder how much good that would do against laser fire.

"Sorry, Papa, it's just…"  
"I know," Sebastian said, stepping forward to pull Helene into a tight embrace. After a few moments he stepped back, his hands on his shoulders as he looked down at her. There was a scrutinizing quality to his gaze that gave Helene an unbidden suspicion that he was taking his last look at her. "Listen. I know you're worried about Uncle Thomas, but he can take care of himself. Whatever happens to him is in his hands. It's going to be hard, but you need to not worry about him until you're safe."  
Hope surged in Helene's heart and for the first time since Captain Blaire's report went south, she smiled. "You think Uncle Thomas is okay?"  
"I don't know." Sebastian shook his head and the smile slipped from Helene's face. "I'm going to be honest, Helene. The Vault isn't safe anymore."  
"What do you mean?" Helene asked, looking around. "Wait, where's Mom? And shouldn't you be with the rest of Security?"  
"Mom needs to be at the door to keep it closed as long as she can. Since she's busy I was dismissed to come check on you, but I need to head right back."  
"Oh." That made sense, at least. "Wait, why does she need to keep the door closed? The Overseer said-"  
"The Overseer doesn't know what's out there, but I have an idea. And if I'm right, we're all in danger." He lifted a hand from her shoulder, running it over the rough grit of his stubble. "Jesus. I'd hoped this day would come a lot later. You're only sixteen." He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay. Give me your Pip-Boy."  
Mutely, Helene held out her right arm. Her father wasn't making any sense, but she'd never seen him this scared. Sebastian pulled the hidden blade attachment from his pocket. It fixed onto the underbuckle with a soft metallic clang and stayed there. Supporting the Pip-Boy with one hand below, Sebastian thumbed the audio recorder function on the small computer and leaned down.  
"Security access: Nothing is true; everything is permitted."  
A load bar appeared on the Pip-Boy's screen. _Verifying_, it read. Then the computer gave a loud beep and the load bar vanished. The words "_Security access verified. Emergency files unlocked._" played over the screen, and then everything went back to normal.  
"What was that?" Helene frowned as Sebastian let go of her arm.  
"You'll see. Now listen carefully, Helene. I need you to hide. Stay in the cubby until you hear the fighting stop. Wait until Lights Out, and then get to the door. I can't promise your safety but you need to do your best to make it out of the Vault without getting caught. Don't let _anyone_ see you. Not even other Vault Dwellers. Do you understand?"  
"But Papa-" Helene protested, feeling very cold. There was a knot the size of a food replicator in her stomach.  
"Do you understand, Helene?"  
"… Yes."  
Sebastian nodded, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead. "I know this is scary, love, but you need to stay strong and remember your training. You'll find answers to some of your questions on your Pip-Boy. The rest you'll have to learn on your own. I'm so sorry."  
"Papa?"  
"I need to go join the rest of the security force, Helene. I love you."  
Sebastian examined Helene one final time, before turning and walking out the door. It closed behind him with a finalistic _thud_.

A minute later, the warning sirens began to sound.

* * *

_Chapter note: Level up. New perk added: Intense Training. Because of a strict training regimen or good old natural talent, you are more skilled than most in a certain area. +1 to Agility._


End file.
